


magical girl heroines do it better

by flesh (calculus)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculus/pseuds/flesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The collected misadventures of Azumane Asahi, the new Guardian of the Clow Cards, and his motley crew at Karasuno High.</p>
<p>(Or, in which Azumane Asahi is the new Cardcaptor in town and someone Up There really just wants to see him in Frilly Skirts.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	magical girl heroines do it better

Asahi fidgets with the tulle underskirt of his outfit of the night while Kageyama quietly fiddled with the batteries of his handheld, making sure he’s at full battery to capture Asahi’s glorious flight through the skies.

“Is this _really_ necessary?” Asahi whines plaintively, furrowing his brows upward at Yachi, who’s carefully bent at the knee, adjusting the hem of his skirt with the pins pinched between her teeth. Yachi looks up with a bright smile, making sure not to prod herself while drawing up the edges of Asahi’s midnight blue skirt, and nods.

“I’ll be just a minute, Azumane-senpai!” she says reassuringly, beaming at him, and Asahi bites back the ever-present wail that’s been at the forefront of his mind since he opened that stupid Clow book two months ago. He slumps his shoulders and nods in resignation, turning his eyes to the skies, where the Cloud Card is currently throwing a party for the first time in probably decades.

Ryuu-kun casually does a lazy loop in the air before landing on Asahi’s shoulder, seating his multicolored scaled legs so that he’s almost lounging onto Asahi’s collarbone. The leathery whisper of his wings tickle gently at Asahi’s neck, and he smiles down at Ryuu-kun, holding back the giggle that bubbles up.

“Ne, Asahi, you ready to rock and roll?” Ryuu-kun says confidently, eagerly thumping a furled claw against Asahi’s lower chin. It jostles the strap of his headpiece, and Asahi gently resettles Ryuu-kun so that the bonnet Yachi had so painstakingly made stayed in place.

“I’m, uh, well,” Asahi hedges, folding his eyes into a nervous smile, and Ryuu-kun snorts.

“You’re gonna do fine, Asahi!” the small dragon shouts, poking his fist into the soft cushion of Asahi’s cheek. “You’re always such a wuss at the beginning!”

Kageyama looks up from his silent filming, frowning at the enthusiastic guardian. “That’s mean, Tanaka-san, Asahi-senpai is not a wuss. He’s a superhero,” he says seriously, with sparkling eyes and the casual sort of deep-seated conviction that still makes Asahi sweat inside because, really, he’s not anything like a superhero. He’s just some kid who stupidly opened a book he wasn’t supposed to and let out an entire stack of dangerous magical artifacts into the world by accident.

Yachi, as if catching onto his train of thought, straightens up from her position and props her hands on her hips. “Azumane-senpai, don’t you dare doubt yourself again. What would Nishinoya-senpai say if he caught you thinking poorly of yourself again?”

Asahi jerks, as if the very mention of Noya would bring him to this spot instantaneously. He flushes bright red and drops his head down in embarrassment and mumbles an apology to Yachi, crushing the tulle hems of his skirt between his fingers.

“Noya-senpai would probably throw you into a headlock again,” Kageyama says thoughtfully, answering Yachi’s rhetorical question for them, his visible eye squinted shut as he surveyed them all through his handheld camera. “That’d probably make for some great footage, though.”

Ryuu-kun shakes himself off, impatient, and zips around Asahi’s head. “Okay, enough chatter, folks! It’s time for Asahi to show Cloud who’s the real Boss around here!”

Yachi and Kageyama readily take a step back, and Asahi heaves a sigh before he holds out his staff pendant and calls out for the Fly Card. He muses ridiculously for a moment, detached, that the winds will probably make his skirts billow out again and takes a second to be grateful he chose to wear thick shorts today for underwear.

Time to get to work.

**Author's Note:**

> excuse the misleading title.
> 
> loosely based on this [post](http://angryseaweed.tumblr.com/post/110605872009/cardcaptor-asahi) by [atharaigas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/atharaigas/pseuds/atharaigas). think more slice of life exploration than serious au.


End file.
